Nightmares
by bra twilight
Summary: "He knew panic never did him any good. He should have been clear headed." P/T/M and B/G/M triangles. Freaky.
1. Default Chapter

Nightmares  
  
NOTE: This is a fic set in the normal timeline skipping GT, and making Trunks four during Buu saga and Goten three. Marron is three during Buu saga in this. Pan would be three years younger than Trunks, two younger than Goten. Bra would be two years younger than Trunks, one younger than Goten. This is super confusing, ne? Oh well, scratch GT and all its sagas to make it easier and forget about Bebi and Super Juunana. Goku still left to train Ubu however, so Ubu still exists. Trunks is twenty-one, Goten is twenty, Marron is twenty, Pan is eighteen, and Bra is nineteen.  
  
Chapter 1: Pan's Way  
  
She smiled half-heartedly, looking at a picture of herself, Bra, Goten, and Trunks. She looked so happy then. That was before Marron entered the picture. She looked at another picture, of herself, Trunks, Marron, Goten, and Bra. She didn't look quite as happy then.  
  
Trunks loved Marron, not her. It was a hard fact to accept for someone who had crushed over Trunks as long as she had. She picked up the picture and hid it under her bed. "There," she said, smiling. "the bed monster will eat it up."  
  
She giggled at her childish measures, but the childish measures hid it away from her sight, and that's all she was trying to do. She looked in the mirror at her reflection. Shoulder-length black hair trimmed her pale face and large indigo eyes stared back at her. She was pretty, she supposed that. She was pretty, her classmates told her that. But she wasn't beautiful in her own eyes.  
  
Who was she, really? Son Pan, granddaughter of Son Goku? Or Son Pan, granddaughter of Satan Hercule? Either way, she had an impressive family, tournament-winners, fighters… But what was she? Was she a fighter? Or was she a scholar? Was she something else? She wasn't a businesswoman, or an architect.  
  
Son Pan was nothing special, right? She didn't have the love of Vejita Briefs Trunks, like Marron did. She wasn't the beautiful daughter of Vejita, like Bra was. She wasn't the genius son of Bulma, like Trunks was. She wasn't really much, in any department.  
  
She loved Trunks. She envied Marron. She had a BFF in Bra and a crazy cousin in Goten. She had an overprotective father and a lenient mother.  
  
"Pan! Are you ready to hit the mall?" Bra announced enthusiastically as she entered Pan's room without knocking. "Yeah, sure!" Pan replied. "What mall?" "The new one in West Capital!" Bra giggled. "Ya know, the big one!"  
  
Pan grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a hat and closed the door. "Let's go!" "Incognito again?" Bra teased, as she glanced at Pan's sunglasses and hat.  
  
"Why not?" Pan replied, and grabbed the car keys from a table, but Bra took them from her. "No way, sister. You drive WAY too recklessly for my tastes."  
  
"Trunks is worse!" Pan whined pitifully. "I know, but that doesn't mean you can be another crazy driver. The world has enough of those, Pan. No more for this world. I'm driving!" Bra dragged Pan out of the room, leaving the door wide open.  
  
*Owari*  
  
I'm done! Yay! R&R people, please!  
  
tinuviel 


	2. Bra's Dream

Nightmares  
  
Chapter 2: Bra's Dreams  
  
She hunched over her friend, scrutinizing the girl's look in the blue dress. "Pan, you look fantastic!" She cried happily, sincerely glad for the other teen. Dark hair spilled over Pan's shoulders, onto the thin straps of the dress. Pan looked like a china doll in the dress, complete with the white skin.  
  
She looked at the watch on her tanned arm, checking the time. "Yay! We still have two more hours till my mom kills me for missing dinner!" she exclaimed. She picked white dress off the rack, holding it against her for Pan to see. "Do you think this will look good on me?"  
  
"Yeah, Bra! It'll look perfect!" Pan giggled, pushing her hair off her shoulders. "Everyone will love it!" Bra smiled at her friend and went off into the changing room to try it on. Inside the room, Bra glanced at herself in a mirror. Blue hair, blue eyes, tan skin. She always looked "perfect" according to her friends. But she wasn't really that perfect inside.  
  
If she was, why would she always wonder at herself inside? She sometimes didn't even tell Pan, her BFF. So why was she so insecure? She didn't know. On the outside she was so perfect, always calm and reserved and beautiful. Sure, she was no elegant hottie like Pan, and she wasn't a pretty blonde like Marron.  
  
She was Bra, the beautiful daughter of Bulma and Vejita, which certainly gave her a proud heritage. Did that matter? She was beginning to crack and wear down. Hiding everything inside was taking its toll on her. She wouldn't break down though. Her pride wouldn't give her that comfort.  
  
She slipped her clothes off and threw the dress on over her head. She looked at herself in the mirror again. Like always, she was greeted with a beautiful youth, innocent, but not.  
  
She had her secrets. Like her lifelong crush on Son Goten, for one thing. Would she ever get over that? No, she probably wouldn't. Goten was too cute for that to happen even if he was her brother's best friend and probably in love with her brother's girlfriend. He had told her that, once. He, among other people, liked confiding secrets in her. Things she couldn't tell, things others didn't know.  
  
She stepped out, and the attendants whistled. She cracked a cocky smile. She may look like an airhead, but she certainly wasn't one. "So, I can take a guess on how I look, ne?" Pan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, take your guess. I'm sure you know way too well."  
  
"I do, but it's fun to guess." Bra smiled at her friend. "I better get out of this so I can buy it." Pan nodded, her bangs, long since grown out, flying into her face. "Damn, why can't these freaking things stay where they belong?" Pan complained, her patience worn thin, like always.  
  
Everything would be like it always was, wouldn't it? Nothing would ever change, right. Trunks and Marron would probably get married, and Goten would still pine after Marron. She would still pine after Goten, and Pan would still love Trunks. If things were going to change, well, when? Because Bra Briefs Vejita would sure like to prepare for that day.  
  
Bra stepped back into the changing room, the moment of awe and beauty gone, and life was back to normal. Nothing interesting ever happened around West Capital, and life currently sucked in general.  
  
Bra changed back into her blue minidress, a fake smile plastered back onto her face. She and Pan paid, and went to the music store.  
  
*Owari*  
  
Yay! That's done too! Geez, these chapters are so short I could churn them out in my sleep. The fic is going to pick up soon as next chapter Goten, Marron, and Trunks come in. Things will certainly get interesting then, ne?  
  
R&R and be sure to recommend this fic, if it was good, to some friends or whatever!  
  
Sayanora,  
  
tinuviel 


	3. Enter Goten

Nightmares  
  
Chapter 3: Enter Goten  
  
He stared sullenly at the picture of him, his BFF Trunks, and Trunks's girlfriend, Marron. It wasn't fair how Trunks always got the pretty girl. It just wasn't fair. He loved Marron, just like Trunks did. But did he get her? No, of course not.  
  
Not that he blamed it on his best friend, of course. It was just unfair. He was staying at Trunks's tonight, like he did almost every night.. The door opened, allowing chatter to stream in from outside. Marron must have arrived. He glared at the floor.  
  
Pan and Bra walked in, their faces flushed from shopping. He grinned. "Hey, Pan, Bra!" "Oh, hi, Goten! Pan's staying tonight." "That's nice. Marron's coming, too. Maybe we can play Monopoly or something. Even though Trunks always creams the rest of us, including his girlfriend."  
  
"It wouldn't be fair if he didn't cream me too." A female voice came in through the door. Marron opened the door, stepping inside. "Hi Pan, Bra, Goten!" She smiled at the trio. The three waved at her. No matter what Marron "did" to you, you could never stay mad at her. It wasn't usually her fault, anyway.  
  
Trunks walked into the room, smiling evilly. "Yo, Bra, up for a round of Tekken Tag?" Bra glared at him. "Of course. And I'll win this time! You'll see!" Marron, Pan, and Goten laughed. "That's what you said last time, Bra."  
  
"I will!" Bra yelled at them. "Come and watch me!" They declined. "Why bother? It always happens the same way!" Goten groaned. Bra would have to learn that she couldn't beat Trunks at his own game. She wouldn't though. He knew that much. He also knew Trunks would never stop challenging her.  
  
This game was beginning to get boring to him, he hated to admit. But it didn't matter. Because it was a tradition in the Briefs Vejita household. It would never stop. Well, as far as Goten knew it wouldn't.  
  
So far as anyone knew, it wouldn't.  
  
Trunks won again. Goten sighed. He knew it. Trunks always won that game, so why did Bra play? There was no real point, other than losing and throwing temper tantrums.  
  
*Owari*  
  
Yay! Done another chapter! This one's a real quickie! Have fun! TTFN!  
  
tinuviel 


	4. Tekken

Nightmares

Chapter 4: Tekken

  
  


He stared blankly at the ceiling, rolling his eyes. Sure, he got bored of this game. Who didn't? It was too repetitive. But he wouldn't be the one to end. Oh no, his pride would never allow that. Not now or in a million years. Too bad.

Stop playing Tekken with his little sister? Now, why would he? Boredom came with playing with her, but he never backed down a challenge. And this was just a tradition at the screwed up Briefs Vejita household. The VERY screwed up Briefs Vejita household.

Hell, he was a household name, for Dende's sake. Satan Central's Hottie of the Year, People's Sexiest Man of 2010. And soon to be of 2011.

It got boring, you know, being famous. But somebody had to be. "Trunks! It's so mean to do that to Bra!" Marron giggled into his ear, breathily. "I know, but someone has to put her in her place, Ronchan." He pulled her close and kissed her lightly.

Sure, he had a fucked up life. So what? He had one of the prettiest women in the world for a girlfriend. What other blessing could be granted to him? Trunks didn't know. He wouldn't for a long time.

That was for sure.

Marron kissed him passionately, stopping his train of thoughts for quite a few moments. Bra and Pan stepped in the doorway chattering loudly and the romantic mood was broken. "Dammit, Bra, how come you always spoil my romantic moments?" Trunks whined at his little sister, who smiled devilishly. "Oh, Trunks, I don't do that. No, sirree, not me."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure I believe that. What do you think I am, gullible?" Bra nodded energetically. "But it's true!"

Before Trunks could come up with a dirty remark, Marron kissed him again, and Bra and Pan walked out in disgust, shaking their heads. "Naughty, naughty."

Goten walked off with Bra and Pan, rolling his eyes at the antics of his best friend. He couldn't help casting a dejected look at the blonde girl who was kissing Trunks so emotionally, so happily.

The girl he loved too.

Sorano Marron, one of the prettiest women in the world.

The girl everyone loved.

The girl Trunks dated.

He left the room, shaking his head, rolling his eyes, but crying deep inside.

Marron broke off her kiss with Trunks, giggling like a schoolgirl. She was still a schoolgirl, a collegiate student. She wasn't quite out of school yet, like Trunks, who wasn't out of school either.

Trunks smiled at his girlfriend. "So, want to call them back for a round of scary movies? We could rent Mothman and Sixth Sense. Maybe Dragonfly too."

Marron nodded, "Sure! That would be awesome! And then we can play Truth or Dare. Maybe we can use Bra's Ouija Board. That thing is so funny!"

Trunks smiled again.

"Yeah, and then we can tell scary stories. And freak out poor little Ronchan!" Marron squealed. "Trunks! That's so mean!" She giggled though. It was funny, after all.

Or was it sarcastic? Because what really was "funny" for anyone anymore?

  
  


*owari*

  
  


So, who liked this chapter? Who's seen the movie Dragonfly? It's new and I'm trying to con my mom into letting me see it. *weeps* She said there was inappropriate content. Is there?

  
  


Please! I gotta know, cuz I gotta go! Who's read the new Petrified Tears updates? Don't you just love that fic? Who's read the new DB Generations updates? I luv that fic too.

  
  


Please read the fics by my best friends, lady of the nazgul and Tomono. They write pretty well. Although, LADY OF THE NAZGUL UPDATE, NOW, NOW, NOW! Fans must read As The Storm Rages and STUFF.

  
  


Who's seen The Mothman Prophecies? I'm renting The Sixth Sense this weekend and yes, I have seen Mothman. Who hasn't? It's a GREAT movie. Don't you agree?

tinuviel


	5. Movie Night

Nightmares

Chapter 5: Movie Night

  
  


She looked over her shoulder, blue eyes sparkling. The bracelet Trunks had given her was so beautiful. It was silver, with a sapphire in the center. She threw back her head and laughed at herself. So Trunks was renting some scary movies, she wouldn't be scared, right?

She somehow doubted the last part. She was a huge coward when it came to Trunks, Goten, Pan, Bra, and scary movies. It got, well, scary. Sure, her mother was inhuman. That didn't do her much good, except in her fighting abilities, brains, resistance to the elements, beauty, and self-preservation mechanism.

"Ronchan! We got the films!" Trunks shouted over to her. She smiled and ran up to him and Goten, "We don't really have to watch those, do we?" "Course we do Ronchan!" "We don't have to, if you really don't want to." Goten said slowly, eyes on the floor, scanning it slowly. Trunks glared at him.

"What, are you a coward, too, Goten?" He said with a cold sneer, sounding eerily like his father. "Pan and Bra don't mind scary movies even though Ronchan can't stand them."

"I'm trying to be nice, Trunks." Goten said slowly, eyes focusing on the chilling sapphires of Trunks's. "Not my problem, if you're not."

Trunks and Goten continued to lock eyes with each other for a few moments, then looked away and laughed. She giggled nervously, frightened. Those two were far more formidable than they looked. Far more.

All three hopped into Trunks's car and headed off to Capsule Corp, where Bra and Pan were waiting for them, but mostly for the candy and movies.

The car ride was short and uneventful, as Trunks drove, like always, at 1200 miles without getting a ticket. What was new in life?

"TRUNKS!" Bra screamed as the trio neared Capsule Corp. "WHAT?!" Trunks shouted back, equally as pissed off. "YOU LEFT YOUR MP3 PLAYER ON, BAKAYAROU NO CHIKUSHOURNE!"

"So what?" Trunks said, confused. "I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOUR CRAPPY MUSIC!"

  
  


*owari*

  
  


What a happy day at Capsule, ne? What a happy day for readers! Two new chappies. Bwahahahaha! Oh, and PLEASE R&R about the Dragonfly thingy. I really wanna see it.

  
  


tinuviel


	6. The Sixth Sense

Nightmares

Chapter 6: The Sixth Sense

  
  


She glanced at the pictures and shivered. Sure, she loved scary movies, but this was just so mentally freaky. Trunks would say psychologically, but that word was annoying. She frowned as Marron snuggled up to Trunks, who kissed her. She watched as her uncle glared at Trunks, then thought better of it, and ignored the two.

Bra looked no happier than she or Goten, and she felt bad for everyone. Why did they all have such screwed up lives? She sure didn't like it being her problem. It was sheer torture watching Marron and Trunks make out, and being able to do nothing about it. Marron, what was so special about her anyway?

Well, she shouldn't vent about it now. It was petty, she knew that. She tied up her dark hair in a grey silk bandanna and smiled at herself in her pocket mirror. She took out a brush and attended to her disarrayed bangs. She put on her headphones and began to listen to her favorite song, Torn, by Natalie Imbruglia.

She closed her eyes, then heard a gunshot and a shriek. She gasped. "Oh. My. God." A kid stood there... with half his head blown off! Trunks laughed at Marron, who stood up shrieking, clutching her head in what looked like agony?!

Trunks stopped laughing. "Marron, are you okay?"

"I-I don't k-know, Trunks." Marron took her hands off her head, and they were stained crimson, as blood poured from a hole in her head. "Oh, God. Marron, I'm going to get Mom." Trunks phased over to Bulma's lab.

Bra stood there in shock. "Marron! OMG!" Goten stood there, used to gore, but he was suddenly grossed out. "Marron, we're gonna help you, don't worry!" "I-I'm not s-sure how much l-longer I c-can hold o-out. T-tell Trunks I l-love him."

Pan grabbed Marron's hand. "You're going to be okay Marron. You have to be. You have to." She looked at the tears in the blonde's eyes. She was telling the truth. "You have to survive. You have to. This is just a h-hologram o-or something..." She finished lamely.

Goten's eyes narrowed fiercely. "Marron, you're NOT going to die. We won't let you. You're giving up way too soon." Marron glanced at him, her eyes tear-filled. "You know, I'm not going to survive, Goten. You know, don't you? I never told you, but..."

Just then Trunks, Bulma, and Vejita burst in through the door. "Marron, oh my!" Bulma looked at Marron's bleeding head. "Hold on, honey. You're going to be fine."

"I have to tell you something." Marron sunk down onto the couch, no longer able to stay up. "I-I feel the pain of-of the d-dead." Trunks looked shocked. "No, Marron! You're going to be okay! The dead may have died, but you won't!"

"Yes, I will, Trunks. There's no way I can be saved. Someone once died here. I-" Trunks broke her off. "It doesn't matter! Marron, you're going to freaking DIE on us and you won't let us-let us save you..."

Marron kissed him softly. "I have to die. And there's no way you can save me. If you save me, many more people are going to suffer for it. You don't know what's after us."

Trunks snorted in derision. "Like I care about other people. Marron, you HAVE to live."

  
  


*owari*

  
  


Bet you never saw that coming, ne? Such a shock! No, I am NOT merely ripping of The Sixth Sense. Marron doesn't see the dead, she feels their pain. MAJOR difference.

  
  


Oh, and the Mothman is real. I'm reading up on it currently. If you know anything important that could help me, R&R! Yes, this fic is going to start to get even more depressing. A LOT more depressing. And I mean that.

  
  


Oh, and don't you love Torn by Natalie Imbruglia?

  
  


Don't kill me for next chapter, okay? I completely changed my own plans with this fic, so if you know about my planning for this fic, be prepared to be surprised. VERY surprised.

  
  


E-mail me at nightmarechan@hotmail.com!

  
  


tinuviel

  
  


Next Chapter: Bulma rushes Marron to her laboratory, but is it too late? Meanwhile, Bra comes face to face with Marron's "stalker".


	7. Dead Serious

Nightmares

Chapter 7: Dead Serious

  
  


She gasped as Marron collapsed, unconscious. This wasn't right. No, it wasn't right. There was something outside... She felt such a chill in the air. She shivered involuntarily, and her brother regarded her with dampened curiosity. "What is it?"

"I don't know." She answered simply. "I'm going to check it out, though." "Bra, have your brother go with you." "Dad? Why?" "Whatever's out there isn't a native of this world." Bra shuddered.

"Okay, Dad." Trunks nodded. "Be VERY, VERY careful with Ronchan, got it?" Vejita snorted. "Of course, brat." Trunks smiled at his father. "I'll go with you two, too." Pan volunteered, holding her thin blue jacket closer to her.

"Sure, Pan." Trunks and Bra replied simultaneously, glad for the comfort of another friend. "Come to think of it, I feel something too." Pan took a whiff at the air. "It smells... dead." Trunks nodded. "We better be careful-and fast."

She made her way outside, with Pan and Trunks. She glanced around, her emotions completely veiled. It was so... unnerving. Like the very air knew someone--or something--was watching. It just wasn't right.

She clutched her thin jacket tightly to her chest. There was something in the air-watching them. Laughing at them.

Just then, she heard the crackling of leaves. She whirled around and saw this big black thing with glowing red eyes. She shrieked and passed out. Trunks and Pan heard her and came to her. Trunks glared at the thing, but then he started to feel dizzy. Pan looked at it and stared into its eyes, along with Trunks. The two passed out shortly.

The thing seemed to laugh at them.

It opened up its wings and flew away swiftly. Vejita and Goten burst outside, powering up. Goten scanned the area. "There's nothing here..." he whispered to the wind. "absolutely nothing..."

Vejita meanwhile picked up Trunks and Bra. "Brat, you pick up Pan." Goten looked at him-then down at his niece's unconscious body. "Something's really not right about this, Mr. Vejita."

  
  


*owari*

  
  


So, getting strange, ne? No, I do not own-waitta sec! The "mothman" concept isn't anything for anyone to own cuz it's real. So there-BWA!

  
  


This fic has taken a MAJOR turn, and I mean MAJOR turn from what I originally intended. Now it's turning into a horror film.

  
  


It's going to get a LOT worse, so buckle your seatbelts, no, actually forget about them, and sit tight. We have a long, long way to go.

  
  


I hope you like my twisted little brainchild that I'm spending every typing moment on. I'm gonna take a short break from depressing stuff and write a one-shot, I think. Oh, I dunno.

  
  


Anywayz, watch out! The "mothman"'s gonna get you! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I luv The Mothman Prophecies, don't you?

  
  


I thought of using the "mothman" myself, so don't flame. See ya next chapter,

  
  


tinuviel

  
  


Next Chapter: Marron isn't doing too well anymore and Trunks and everybody are trying to get her to fight it! But will Marron fight destiny?


	8. Destiny's Games

Nightmares

Chapter 8: Destiny's Games

  
  


He sat by her bed, eyes filling with tears. She couldn't die.

She was too young to die, wasn't she?

Wasn't she?

How could someone who's barely experienced life die so young? And from such an unknown phobia? 

Marron, why was this happening to her? He would rather this happen to himself, for her sake. Marron didn't have the saiyajin genes that kept himself, Trunks, Pan, Bra, Gohan, and Vejita free from sickness.

Sure, his father was dead.

But it was an unnatural death, and a choice to stay dead. This was natural, because it could ail anyone--anywhere. What game was destiny playing?

Goten knew one thing for sure. He didn't like this game.

If Marron died, what would happen?

Trunks came in. "Goten, is she better?" Goten looked at his best friend's eyes. "Trunks," he said hesitantly. "What?" Trunks was annoyed. "I didn't do anything." "Your eyes are bleeding."

"NANI?!" Trunks screamed into Goten's ear. "Take a look." Goten pointed to the mirror.

Trunks's eyes were bleeding profusely and he stared at himself for a moment. He looked so pale, his eyes so bloodshot...

"That thing..."

"What thing?"

"Big, black, tall," Trunks shuddered. "bloody red, hypnotizing, eyes that pierce your most secret thoughts..."

Goten glanced at him. "What?"

There came a knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" The duo asked.

"Me, Pan. Now open the door, dimwits."

Trunks opened the door for her.

"What happened to your eyes, Trunks?"

"The thing. It happened to your eyes, too."

"Oh. Bra hasn't woken up yet. Is Marron better?"

"Is she, Goten?"

"No, she refuses to fight. It's strange. She'd be fine now, only she just won't fight it."

"God. She better start fighting it."

"What if she doesn't? What will you do then, Trunks?" Bra stood in the open doorway, blue hair falling all over her face. "What will you do?"

  
  


*owari*

  
  


Yay! That makes the THIRD chapter I've written tonight!

  
  


So, what do you think? Like how it's moving faster and including more action?

  
  


R&R

  
  


tinuviel

  
  


Next Chapter: Marron is still in a catatonic state and our heroes are beginning to give up hope-well, everyone except Trunks, that is. What will be Marron's fate?


	9. Those Tricks Up My Sleeves

Nightmares

Chapter 9: Those Tricks Up My Sleeves

  
  


He crouched down by her bed, thinking rapidly. There was some way to save her. There had to be. And he would find it before it was too late. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him for a moment before closing them again.

The deep blue of her eyes reminded him of the sky. And the sky reminded him of... That was it! Korin's Tower and the senzu beans! Why hadn't he thought of that earlier?

He knew panic never did him any good.

He should have been clear headed. But it didn't matter now.

"Ronchan, I'm going to save you! Hold on!"

He flew out through the open window and up into the sky. He turned super saiyajin to get there faster. After about a minute of flight time, he was at Korin's Tower.

"Korin, we need a senzu bean! Marron's been hurt! No time to explain!"

The white furry cat handed him a bag of the shimmering green beans without questions and he shot back out into the sky.

The cat watched him leave with a whimsical smile. "I only wish he knew the trials ahead of him..."

He was almost there!

Ronchan was going to make it!

He burst back through the window and ripped open the pouch of senzu beans. He put one into Marron's mouth and watched as she slowly chewed and swallowed it.

After a minute or two, Marron woke up, completely refreshed.

"Arigotou, Trunks! You did it!" She kissed him spontaneously and he kissed her back.

Goten, Bra, and Pan walked in. "Marron, you're awake! Awesome!" Pan squealed as she looked at the now lively and energetic blonde.

"You owe it all to Trunks and his genius logic. If he hadn't thought of the senzu beans, I wouldn't have made it!"

Just then, Marron noticed Trunks, Pan, and Bra's eyes.

"What happened?"

"Big black dude, mysterious, tall, wingy, stalker-like..." Trunks drew in the air as he tried to explain. "It doesn't matter now, anwayz!"

He finally remembered to power down from super saiyajin and smiled at Marron again.

He kissed her again, and this time everybody cheered.

  
  


*owari*

  
  


How's that? I got SO many flames for ALMOST killing Marron that I ALMOST decided to STOP the fic ALTOGETHER!

Did you REALLY think I'd kill her THAT early?! She has MUCH more work to do in this fic. I think you flamer dudes must be pretty happy with this chapter.

Marron's safe now, see?

Well, she's safe for the moment, anyway.

I read the book of The Mothman Prophecies! It was sooo good!

So, do you like the fic NOW? I won't make any promises, but I think most people will like the end of this fic, IF I EVER GET TO IT!

God, I was SOOOO shocked at all the flames I got for almost killing Marron! Do you know how many fics there are that diss her worse than I do? Those fics didn't get NEARLY that many flames!

Thank you flamer dudes for giving me the idea to keep Marron alive. I owe you one.

BUT NEXT TIME, GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

tinuviel

  
  


Next Chapter: Our heroes relax down at the Briefs Vejita household and go swimming! Is an international disaster really going to happen, or are Marron's psychic powers wrong this time?


End file.
